Obsessed
by Hiroko Jones
Summary: Ice mungkin saja jatuh cinta pada pria itu dan ingin sekali memilikinya sepenuhnya. Namun ternyata jika pria itu sudah ada yang punya apa yang akan Ice lakukan? First Rate-M fic. Warning ada gore, yaoi. Buat neng Kirarin Ayasaki. fail at title.


Disclaimer: Hidekaz Himaruya yang gak akan kabur ke Singapura

Rate: M (bagi yang merasa belum dewasa ayo ayo baca saja #dibunuhkomnasanak #didorkakseto)

Warning: (nasi) gore (ng) yang disajikan secara abal dan sama sekali gak jelas, yaoi, bunuh-bunuhan, blood, death chara, psiko! Ice, nggak nyambung, ngaco di awal, dll

Genre: Crime/Romance (mugi mugi ga salah genre ==)

Mbak Kiraaa~~~ maaf kalo gaje gini ficnya =='' saya ga punya ide sih. Tulisan saya emang abal =='' :headwall: :headwall: :headwall:

#NP: BoA-Eat You Up, Boyzone-Baby Can I Hold You Tonight, BoA-Obsessed, Iwan Fals-Ethiopia

* * *

><p>Ice mendesah. Pikirannya akhir-akhir ini tidak karuan. Dia jadi lebih sering tak tenang dan akhirnya lebih sering menghabiskan waktu di Ethi-eh salah Perpustakaan. Bahkan licorice kesukaan Ice pun tak bisa membuatnya tenang. Sebenarnya ini ada sebabnya lho! Dia ini sedang jatuh cintrong!<p>

Yap! Ice sedang jatuh cintrong kayak Melinda Inyong yang asyik makan sotong sambil ngedengerin lagu La Oreja De Van Gogh di penjaranya (halah, mentang-mentang author sedang dengerin). Tapi bukan jatuh cinta seperti biasanya, pasalnya yang dia suka itu bukan 'manusia' biasa, tapi seorang personifikasi Rusia yang itu. Ivan Braginski yang gak pernah makan nasi karena udah ada roti bakar serabi di kalinya Bang Udin.

'Aaaargh! Lama-lama gue bisa jadi gila! Salah-salah gue bisa jadi Ch*rly Van Houten sang vokalis S* 12 yang namanya sok-sokan mau jadi calon personifikasi Belanda padahal penggemar cokelat Van Houten yang kedua! Tidaaak!' begitulah sekiranya pikiran Ice yang sama sekali membingungkan. Mau dicurhatin juga sama siapa? Gengsi dong kalo bilang 'Aku cinta, aku cinta dia..' ke orang. Kesannya sok imut banget dah! Jadilah Ice menahan perasaannya kayak di sinetron-sinetron itu lho (?).

* * *

><p>Hari ini Ice pun melamun lagi. Melamunkan Ivan. Kakak kelasnya yang tak sengaja ditemuinya sewaktu Ivan meminjam buku di perpustakaan. Ice sekarang melamunkan pertemuan pertamanya dengan orang itu. Kakak kelas yang ditakuti semua anak.<p>

_Saat itu tahun ajaran baru. Ice sang murid junior bingung mau masuk eskul apa. Di sini, mengikuti kegiatan ekstra itu wajib, dan Ice tak berminat ikut eskul apapun di sekolah itu. Apaan tuh eskul, adanya juga cuma eskul menjahit, menjahat, membuat boneka bulu dan boneka besi, eskul Viking vs The Jak, eskul menanam Gillyweed di Horcrux-nya Lord De Lemot, eskul penelitian celana dalam, eskul penelitian keberadaan Nazarudin saat ini, dan segambreng eskul nggak penting lainnya. Bahkan Boyzone sekalipun bisa sweatdrop liat eskul yang gaje semua ini._

_"Kau anak baru kan, da?" tanya seseorang yang sangat besar, memakai syal, dengan bola mata yang kurang lebih berwarna sama dengan personifikasi negara Islandia itu._

_"Ya?" Ice langsung menatap ke arah orang itu._

_"Kau mau ikut eskul ini?"_

_"Ini? Bagaimana bisa kutahu kalau kau hanya menyebutkan 'ini' dan bukannya menyebutkan ekstrakulikuler apa itu." Ice dengan songongnya langsung ngomong gitu ke orang itu._

_"Kau tak sopan ke kakak kelas ya, da. Dan lagi kau tak tahu siapa aku?" tanya pria itu dengan aura hitamnya yang menggebu-gebu._

_"Aku tak tahu, kau belum mengenalkan dirimu, senpai. Aku Ice, dari Islandia. salam kenal."_

_"Aku Ivan Braginski, dari Rusia. Salam kenal juga da, dan jangan lupa hilangkan kesongonganmu ke kakak kelas!"_

_"Ma-maaf Ivan-senpai. Jadi, tadi eskul apa yang kau tawarkan?"_

_"Perpustakaan, kami lagi kekurangan anggota."_

_Ice berpikir dalam hati, 'Kok orang sok seram kayak O.C Klimis ini eskulnya perpustakaan. Bukannya eskul gangster atau menjadi pembunuh sekolah, gitu? Kan eskul sekolah aneh-aneh semua'_

_"Jadi kau terima tawaranku, da? Lumayan, perpustakaan kan sepi. Jadi kau bisa bebas melakukan apa saja di sana."_

_"Boleh juga, kebetulan aku benci tempat ramai."_

_"Kenapa kau benci, da? Justru aku merindukan tempat ramai dan hangat bersama dengan orang-orang yang kusayangi. Semua itu sudah hancur saat Uni Soviet berakhir. Kau punya saudara?"_

_"Aku benci karena aku terbiasa sepi. Ya, aku punya saudara."_

_"Apa kau dekat dengan mereka?"_

_"Begitulah, mereka selalu ada di sekelilingku apapun yang terjadi. Terkadang aku jadi merasa risih juga."_

_"Kau beruntung. Aku juga mempunyai saudara-saudara namun mungkin mereka berusaha menghapusku dari ingatan mereka."_

_"Tapi pasti kau mempunyai teman kan?"_

_"Ya, da. Aku sayang mereka semua, meski mereka sepertinya berteman denganku karena takut padaku. Kau sepertinya tak takut padaku, mau jadi temanku, da?"_

_Ice terdiam untuk beberapa saat, lalu dia tersenyum, "Tentu, Ivan-senpai."_

_Sejak itu, Ice dan Ivan, sang kakak kelas yang ditakuti berteman baik. Beberapa bulan kemudian, Ice baru menyadari kalau dia menyukai kakak kelasnya yang amajingnya keterlaluan itu._

"Ice, kamu disuruh ke ruang guru soalnya nilaimu dari kemarin nurun terus." Hong Kong, teman sekelas Ice langsung menyadarkan lamunan Ice. "Kamu dari tadi ngapain aja sih, aku panggil-panggil nggak nyahut."

"Ah, maaf Hong. Aku ke ruang guru sekarang." Ice segera beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"Kau aneh deh belakangan ini? Gak enak badan?"

"Biasa aja kok."

"Tapi ulanganmu nurun! Kamu yang dibangga-banggain sama Pak Roma wali kelas kita sebagai bintang kelas itu, sekarang dengan mudah disalip sama aku? Masa' kau yang menjuarai olimpiade itu..."

"Yah mungkin kau lebih pintar dariku. Udah deh, aku mau ke ruang guru."

"Dia kenapa sih?" tanya Hong Kong ke rumput yang bergoyang kepada laut kepada matahari... tetapi semua diam, tetapi semua bisu. Hanya Hong Kong sendiri, terpaku menatap langit... *apa sih?*

* * *

><p>*skip time* -author pemales mentang-mentang gendernya females<p>

Pulang sekolah. Pikiran Ice makin terganggu oleh perasaannya ke Ivan. Jadilah dia mendinginkan kepala dulu di kelas dengan memakai es dari kutub utara. Mau nulis PR buat alihin perhatian, tetep aja gak bisa. Ini ya yang namanya jatuh cinta? Ice mendesah. Dia mencoret-coret asal. Andaikan aja aku punya keberanian, udah gue tembak Ivan-senpai sampe dia is dead di tempat! Tetapi hatiku malu untuk menyatakannya... Bila kamu di sisiku hati rasa syahdu, satu hati tak bertemu hati rasa rindu... *author malah nyanyi Syahdu coba ==*

"Ice? Kau belum pulang?" tanya seseorang. Ketua OSIS, Arthur Kirkland dari Inggris.

"Begitulah. Kalau aku sudah pulang tentu saja aku sudah tak ada di sini."

"Sopan dong, ke kakak kelas! Jangan ketus begitu! Memangnya kau kenapa?"

"Entah. Bukan urusanmu."

"Kubilang sopan padaku," Arthur dengan sok kuasanya mulai pasang aura-aura tak jelas, mungkin saja hadiah langganan majalah Aura dan tiap hari nonton vidclipnya Mbak Aura Kasih. "Memangnya aku tak tahu apa yang kau pikirkan? Kau memikirkan Ivan, kan?"

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku bisa membaca pikiran seperti kakakmu atau Mbah Dukun yang sedang ngobatin pasiennya."

"Lalu? Kau memberitahu itu ke Ivan-senpai?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau tahu kan dia sudah punya pacar?"

"Haaah?" Ice langsung tercengang. Ivan-sang anak mengerikan itu sudah punya pacar?

"Kau belum tahu? Pacarnya itu kan Wang Yao, bendahara OSIS sekarang. Perasaanku mereka berdua sering terlihat bersama, apa kau tak tahu?"

"Memang aku sering memperhatikan mereka berdua, tapi aku tak habis pikir kalau mereka berdua ternyata pacaran."

"Memang susah dimengerti. Lebih baik kau menyerah saja, mereka berdua soalnya saling menyukai dan sepertinya kau yang masih baru tak akan meninggalkan kesan apa-apa dalam hatinya selain teman biasa."

"K-kau! Seenaknya saja kau tiba-tiba datang dan mengatakan itu padaku!"

"Hei, aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

"Biarkan aku sendiri!"

"Lah kok malah jadi histeris? Kau sudah SMA 'kan? Tak sewajarnya pemuda sepertimu bertingkah kekanakan begitu!"

Begitu dibilang 'kekanakan', muka Ice tambah memerah. "A-aku bukan anak-anak!"

"Makanya, kau sudah SMA kan? Seharusnya emosimu bisa dikendalikan, apalagi hanya untuk masalah sepele seperti ini. Ayolah, perasaan menggebu-gebu pasti juga akan hilang!"

"..." setelah itu Ice terdiam untuk beberapa lama. Arthur pergi meninggalkannya sendirian di kelas. "Oke, sekian nasihat dariku. Terimakasih atas perhatiannya."

* * *

><p>Keesokan harinya.<p>

Ice ingin sekali memastikan apakah benar Ivan pacarnya Yao. Perasaan Ice udah gak tertahankan lagi, mungkin sebentar lagi akan meledak seperti gunung-gunung berapi di Islandia atau muncrat keluar seperti geysir di Islandia sana. Akhirnya, di perpustakaan pada jam istirahat Ice memutuskan untuk menemui Ivan.

"Ivan-san?"

"Ya?"

"Ng... bagaimana kalau misalnya ada orang yang menyatakan cinta padamu?"

"Ah tentu saja aku merasa senang karena itu artinya aku dianggap 'lebih' dalam kehidupan mereka, tapi pasti aku akan menolaknya, da."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku punya orang yang benar-benar memikirkanku."

"Yao-senpai?"

Ivan hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk. Tamatlah Ice. Meski itu Ice yakin, dia memikirkan Ivan lebih dari Yao.

"Memangnya kenapa, da?"

"Nggak, aku cuma mau tau respon dari 'temanku' kalau misalnya ada yang menyatakan cinta."

"Oh begitu..."

Sayangnya bel berbunyi tanda masuk ke kelas lagi. Pulangnya, seperti biasa Ice melamun di kelas. _'Jadi benar kata Arthur, apa lebih baik aku menyerah saja?'_

* * *

><p>Ice semakin bingung. Karena bingung itulah Ice memutuskan untuk pulang saja ke rumahnya setelah melamun beberapa jam untuk hal yang kurang penting. Tapi yang ditemukannya sewaktu berjalan adalah Ivan... dan Yao. Ice ingin memastikan apa mereka berdua berpacaran atau tidak, jadilah dia menjadi stalker mereka berdua. Ternyata mereka berdua begitu mesra-sempurna untuk menjadikan sebuah pasangan. Entah kenapa Ice merasa cemburu.<p>

_'Biar kulakukan sesuatu untuk mendiamkan kemesraan mereka berdua nanti,'_ pikir Ice. Pikirannya sudah berubah jadi entah apa. Maklum, namanya juga orang cemburu sama orang yang bener-bener disayangi. Untuk apa Ice melamunkan berhari-hari? Untuk apa nilai ulangannya turun terus? Untuk apa dia minta bantuan monster jahat? Untuk apa dia... Jatuh cinta pada orang itu? Tak sengaja air matanya mulai menetes. Pikirannya udah mulai lagu-lagu galau semua. Mulai dari Keong Racun sampe Cinta Satu Malam.

"Ice, da!" panggil Ivan begitu melihat Ice yang sedang meng-stalk diam-diam.

"Ya?" emosinya mulai campuraduk saat melihat Ivan... bersama Yao. Dia berusaha menghapus air matanya.

"Kau menangis?"

"Nggak!"

"Nangis kenapa, aru?" Yao ikut-ikutan. Dalam hati Ice ingin sekali meremas-remas pemuda China itu. Membuangnya jauh-jauh dari pandangannya sampai dia bisa melupakan segalanya.

"Nggak kenapa-kenapa kok, tadi cuma kelilipan aja. Kurasa Nesia harus membersihkan jalanannya agar polutan-polutan tak menumpuk dan menjadikannya air mata!"

"Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau pergi bersama kami? Ayo ke sini! Tak apa kan Yao, da?"

"Tentu saja, aru. Kau teman Hong Kong kan? Gabung saja bersama kami! Nanti aku traktir, aru!"

"Tidak, terima kasih." saat itu perasaan Ice mengatakan lebih baik biarkan mereka berdua saja dan terima apa adanya, seperti nasihat Arthur tadi. Tapi, secercah ide ada dalam kepalanya. Ice buru-buru melanjutkan, "Aku ada urusan, tapi kalau kalian mentraktirku makan, mungkin nanti aku bisa kembali lagi ke mari."

"Begitu, aru? Ya sudah, selesaikan dulu urusanmu nanti bertemu saja dengan kami. Kalau perlu, aku juga akan ajak Hong Kong."

"Ng, tidak usah panggil Hong Kong, bersama dengan senpai saja aku sudah senang kok!" senyum Ice (meski terkesan dipaksakan). "Sudah dulu ya, nanti kira-kira setengah jam lagi aku kembali ke sini!"

Yao dan Ivan saling bertatapan dengan anehnya. Banyak sekali pertanyaan dalam benak mereka. Apa maksudnya dia setuju ditraktir makan-tapi ada urusan dahulu? Dan kenapa Hong Kong tak boleh dipanggil? Apakah Nazarudin dan Wafid bekerjasama dalam pembangunan negeri ini? Apakah Zimbabwe bisa jadi negara maju?

* * *

><p>Ice mengambil perlengkapan yang dibutuhkannya di rumah. 'Segini sepertinya cukup,' pikirnya. Dia segera kembali ke tempat tadi bertemu dengan Ivan dan Yao. Jujur, pikirannya sekarang semakin tak karuan. Kalo kata Joy Tobing sih semua karena cinta. Ice segera menghampiri mereka berdua. Isi tasnya sekarang sudah berubah. Ice segera menghampiri mereka berdua.<p>

Hei, Ice! Kukira kau lebih lama dari ini, da!"

"Memangnya ada urusan apa, aru?"

"Ah, aku hanya mengambil maskerku karena aku sedang flu. Kalian mau mentraktirku kan?" kata Ice mengeluarkan maskernya.

"Kau sedang flu? Kasihan sekali, aru! Tapi, kurasa tak begitu."

"Tentu saja, da. Kau mau makan apa?" Ivan mengelus rambut Ice, membuat Ice deg-degan jadinya.

"Kurasa masakan Thailand akan menyenangkan. Aku sudah lama tak makan Tom Yum."

"Ide bagus, da! Aku juga ingin makanan hangat!"

* * *

><p>Mereka menuju ke arah restoran super sepi yang telah ditunjuk Ice sebelumnya. Ivan yang menyetir mobilnya (oke, sepertinya author belum bilang kalau mereka berdua itu naik mobil). 'Sekarang saatnya aku beraksi,' pikir Ice. Dia mulai menyemprotkan sejenis chloroform yang jika terhirup akan pingsan. Untung Ice memakai masker jadi dia terhindar dari zat nista itu. Ivan dan Yao pun akhirnya jatuh pingsan. Ice yang mengambil alih kemudi langsung membanting setir dan memarkirnya di sebuah pondok kecil di hutan.<p>

Ice mengangkut Yao. Mudah saja mengangkutnya, karena pria itu ringan. Ice melemparkannya begitu saja ke lantai batu yang dingin. Yao setengah sadar, namun dia masih bingung. Ice memanfaatkan saat itu untuk mengikatnya kencang-kencang. Yao berteriak, tapi tak menyadari siapa yang melakukan itu. Akhirnya Ice membawa Ivan. Sulit membawanya, memang. Ivan itu berat. Jadilah Ice melingkarkan lengan Ivan ke pundak Ice, dan dengan susah payah Ice membawanya ke pondok itu. Berbeda dengan Yao, Ice meletakkannya secara hati-hati.

'Sekarang waktunya beraksi'

Yao membuka matanya. "Ice? Ini di mana?"

"Tempat yang mengantar pendosa ke dasar neraka," jawab Ice dengan senyum misterius. Dia membawa gunting yang runcing, dan mulai menggunting rambut Yao secara sembarangan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, aru?"

"Diam! Kau tak mengerti perasaanku kan?" Ice mulai mencabuti bulu mata Yao dengan paksa. Yao berteriak. Dia ini memang gesit, namun ikatan ini terlalu kencang untuk melepaskan diri. "Apapun yang kau banggakan sekarang akan kuhancurkan!"

"Ke-kenapa, aru?" Yao mulai agak ketakutan dengan Ice yang sudah mulai kelainan jiwa.

"Tak perlu banyak tanya, lebih baik kau diam saja dan nikmati segala ritualku."

'Ritual? Memang Ice punya ritual tertentu yang sam-' belum sempat Yao berpikir lebih lama, kedua bola matanya diambil secara paksa dengan gunting itu. Yao jelas berteriak, dan itu membuat Ivan terbangun. Ivan kaget melihat yang Ice lakukan. Sekarang, gunting yang dipenuhi darah Yao itu dipakai untuk merobek lehernya secara asal. Darah segar mulai mengalir, membuat Ivan merasa jijik (bahkan Ice sendiri) namun Ivan tak bisa keluar karena dia diberi obat untuk membuatnya lumpuh dan mati rasa. Urat-urat dan saraf-saraf dipotongi secara asal, sudah ketahuan bahwa Yao sudah meninggal. Ice tetap memotong sana-sini, pokoknya segala yang ada dalam leher Yao.

Ice sekarang tak puas hanya dengan leher yang bentuknya sudah seperti entah apa. Dia mulai ke bawah, ke perut. Ice mengoyaknya dengan asal, sampai jeroan (saya gak tau jelasnya dan males buat nyebutinnya, pokoknya jeroan sajalah) Yao terlihat. Ice mengambilnya dan memasukkannya ke dalam mangkok. Ususnya dia guntingi (bahasa apa itu?) dengan asal. Darah segar keluar terus dari tubuh Yao. Ice menyiapkan sendok, dan menaruhnya di mangkok yang tadi. Ice sekarang naik ke dada Yao. Dia mengoyaknya, dan dengan susah payah akhirnya dia mendapatkan jantung Yao.

Sekarang Ice merobek-robek kepalanya. Kepala makhluk licik itu sudah jadi seperti apa. Ice berusaha memisahkan otot-otot wajahnya dengan tulang tengkorak. Setelah berusaha agak keras, akhirnya kepala yang sudah seperti apa itu Ice singkirkan dari tengkoraknya. Ice akhirnya menemukan otak, dia langsung menaruhnya ke dalam mangkuk yang tadi. Ice sedikit memotong tulang tengkorak Yao jadi setengah, lalu menghancurkan (digerus sih, biar jadi bubuk) bagian satunya, dan membiarkan yang satunya lagi.

Ice melumatkan semuanya ke dalam chopper, baik dari saraf, jantung, serpihan tengkorak, otak, dan ditambah rambut Yao. Setelah itu, dia mengaduk semuanya dan memblendernya. Setelah lumat semua, Ice memasukkan lagi ke tengkorak Yao yang sebelah lagi, seolah tengkorak yang di sebelahnya itu merupakan mangkuk. Ice lalu menyerahkannya ke pria bertubuh besar yang dari tadi kaku dan syok (dan mungkin juga mual-mual melihat pemandangan aneh bak Briptu Norman nari caramelldansen)

"Ivan, makanlah."

"Ice? Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Yao?" Ivan sepertinya ketakutan (Ivan takut?) dengan sikap Ice yang berbeda dari biasanya itu. Memang Ivan bukan penakut, tapi kalau melihat orang yang dicintainya dibunuh sampai segitunya pasti dia juga jiper kan?

"Ini jantung dari orang yang kau sukai. Bagaimana? Kau pernah ingin mencobanya?"

"Ice?" Ivan masih tak habis pikir kenapa adik kelasnya yang jadi teman baiknya setega itu kepadanya.

"Diam dan makanlah!"

"Kalau aku tak mau bagaimana, da? Kau kejam sekali!"

"Diam, dan makanlah semua perasaan orang itu. Tapi kau tahu ada orang yang memikirkanmu sampai segitunya melebihi orang ITU?" Ice menunjukkan mayat Yao yang sudah jadi entah apa, lalu memojokkan tubuh orang besar itu ke dinding. "Aku ini mencintaimu, Ivan! Benar-benar mencintaimu melebihi siapapun! Melebihi dia! Melebihi saudara-saudaramu yang tega meninggalkanmu sendirian! Bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri!"

"Ice... tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa membunuh Yao sampai segitunya kan?"

"Entahlah, pengganggu seperti dia harus disingkirkan. Aku akhirnya bisa berdua saja denganmu."

"Tidak, da! Aku tak mau bersama dengan orang mengerikan sepertimu!"

"Memangnya kau tak mengerikan? Memangnya aku tak tahu kalau kau ditakuti saking mengerikannya?" sekarang Ice semakin memojokkan Ivan. "Seharusnya kau tahu kalau ini yang kuinginkan..."

Ice membuka kancing kemejanya, juga kemeja Ivan. Ivan jelas kaget. "Apa yang mau kau lakukan? Kau tak mau melakukan 'itu' denganku kan?"

"Kau sudah melakukannya dengan Yao-senpai kan?" Ice balas tanya. Muka Ivan memerah.

"Ah.. itu... tapi aku bilang TIDAK kalau kau yang meminta! Aku hanya menyukai Yao, da!"

"Terus kenapa kau tak mau memakan ini? Ini jantung orang tercintamu, dan kutambah beberapa hal lain. Kalau kau tak mau, biar tikus-tikus di luar yang memakan ini," Ice membuang itu ke luar pondok. Tikus-tikus liar yang mencium bau darah langsung menyantap makanan itu tanpa ampun sampai tak bersisa. Ice membuang juga bagian-bagian tubuh Yao yang lainnya yang sudah tak keruan, dan membiarkan tikus-tikus liar itu menggerogoti mayat Yao.

"Begitu... kalau kau tak mau melakukan 'itu' denganku..." Ice terdiam. Dia pergi mengambil sesuatu dari tasnya. Sebenarnya saat itu Ivan bisa kabur namun dia masih dipengaruhi obat yang membuat mati rasa itu. Sebenarnya obat itu merupakan campuran antar aspal dan serbuk rambutnya Mas Goril dan racun dunia yaitu wanita seperti kata Changchuters, lalu diaduk-aduk dengan memakai mantra pasal 1 ayat 1 UUD 1945, dan dijual secara online di takpernahada dotkom dengan host websitenya itu Mas Joko. Setelah beberapa saat, Ice kembali lagi... dengan membawa pisau besar (karena Ivan tak mempan dengan hanya gunting ==). "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau kupaksa?"

Ivan menenggak ludah. Biasanya dia entah mengapakan orang yang berani terhadapnya, tapi ini malah merasa agak takut? Ice langsung menusuk pria Rusia itu. Agak sulit memang, karena tubuhnya besar. Ivan berteriak pelan, lalu langsung jatuh dalam keadaan terlentang, sesuai dengan harapan Ice. Ivan belum mati, tapi hanya di antara keduanya (author apaan sih?). Tak peduli betapa tersiksanya Ivan secara fisik maupun batin karena merasa dikhianati adik kelas dan temannya sendiri yang mengaku menerimanya apa adanya dulu, Ice mulai menusuk bagian jantung, bagian terpenting dalam sistem kehidupan manusia. Ice membuka baju Ivan dan merobek dadanya, awalnya dia ingin hati-hati dan mengukirnya bentuk jantung namun ternyata lebih sulit dari yang ia kira. Jadilah dia asal merobek dan dengan susah payah, dia mengambil jantung pria Rusia itu. Ice mencium jantungnya dengan penuh kasih sayang, dan menaruhnya di dalam toples yang diambil dari dalam tas. Dalam toples itu sudah dibaluri semacam balsem agar bisa tahan lama.

Setelah mengambil jantung, Ice mulai menjahit lagi luka yang ia buat. Mudah saja bagi Ice karena di sekolah pelajaran Tata Busana mengajarkan cara menjahit yang rapih. Ice membaluri dada Ivan dengan lilin agar tak terlihat jahitan tadi.

Setelah itu Ice membuka bajunya, sementara Ivan bajunya sudah terbuka. Nafsu pemudanya semakin menjadi-jadi melihat tubuh (mayat?) Ivan. Ice mulai mencium Ivan dengan penuh kasih sayang, namun semakin lama semakin liar. Mengeksplor mulut pria besar yang sudah terbujur kaku itu. Ice tak puas hanya mencium bibir. Dia mulai ke daerah-daerah lain. Ice menggigit telinga Ivan kuat-kuat sampai tak sengaja daun telinganya sobek. Namun Ice tak peduli akan itu. Dia sekarang sudah memiliki Ivan-sepenuhnya. Ada rasa kenikmatan tersendiri begitu tahu kalau apa yang ia dambakan berhasil didapatkan, bahkan dengan cara yang tak benar.

Ice menciumi semua yang ada dalam tubuh Ivan dengan nafsunya sampai meninggalkan kissmark-kissmark di manapun ia berada (?). Ice terlihat sangat menikmati hal itu-dan Ivan tak bisa berbuat apa-apa (karena sudah mati ==). Memang berhubungan dengan orang mati kurang menarik karena fungsi-fungsi dalam tubuhnya juga sudah mati. Namun, bagi anak muda dari Islandia itu, tak masalah asal bisa berhubungan intim dengan Ivan.

Ice tersenyum penuh arti. Dia semakin liar, semakin ke bagian 'bawah'. Ice menjilati 'milik' Ivan yang cukup besar. Memasukkan miliknya. Setelah melakukan ritual, Ice merasa kelelahan. Namun dia tahu kalau tertidur pasti akan ketahuan. Ice segera membongkar tubuh Ivan dan mengambil jeroan (?)nya, dan menyimpan segalanya dalam kresek lalu dijahitnya lagi dengan rapih. Dia segera mengancingkan lagi bajunya, menghapus semua bukti dan sidik jarinya agar tak ketahuan kalau dia melakukan itu. Lalu Ice segera membaluri tubuh Ivan dengan lilin agar dia dapat berdiri, menutup mata pria Rusia itu, membawanya seperti caranya tadi membawanya kemari, dan membaringkannya dalam mobil.

Sesampai di rumahnya, Ice menaruh mayat Ivan di tempat rahasia. Tempat dimana dia dapat memiliki pria itu untuk selamanya. Ice tersenyum puas saat membayangkan hasil kerjanya,_ 'Tak sia-sia aku berbuat begini asal bisa memilikimu sepenuhnya, senpai,'_ pikirnya sambil mencium mayat Ivan dengan penuh kasih sayang.

**FIN**

* * *

><p>AN: Gimana neh fic rate-M pertama author? abal banget kan? Mbak Kirarin Ayasaki, maap kalo jadinya fic dudul bin gajelas gini ==''. Habisnya bikin Rusia uke saya abal nian =='' ya sudahlah, itung-itung belajar. Jangan bunuh saya bikin fic dudul begini ya! Please .~

Yah, dalam keadaan hidup-mati... izinkanlah saya meminta review dari anda sekalian. Mbah Dukun dan Mbokmu pasti juga suka kok kalo ada yang review fic saya


End file.
